To Save the Arts
by Greakfreak
Summary: Apollo has gone missing, and all of his duties are not being attended to. The arts are weakening and the temperature of the Earth is decreasing fast. Sapphin, Lemily, Nill, Tratie (mentioned)


**My OC Takeover! Lemily and Sapphin! Little Nill, too! Enjoy guys! 3**

Emily PoV

I have been at camp for the entire summer. I leave for school in a week. Apollo, I mean Dad, has been quiet lately. Also, one of our best singers in our cabin, Will, he cracked a note. If you're like, 'Oh my gods, he like broke a note!' Were not like that. Apollo kids NEVER crack their voices. We know our highest, but we never crack. Apollo blessed us. I have been noticing our arts have been decreasing, our paintings look off, our singing is pitchy, and we write not as good. I should talk to Chiron. I walked up to the wise Centaur. "Chiron?" "Yes dear?" "I believe there might be an issue with Apollo. The arts which Apollo blesses are starting to, stink." "Very odd indeed. We might have to send out an IM and possible a quest." I handed him the Drachmae that was in my pocket. He called Percy over. "Son, could you make a fountain, I need to make an urgent message to Olympus." "Sure Chiron." A small rainbow immerged and Chiron deposited the coin. "Apollo." Instead of his golden palace, it was a dirty cage. I choked back tears. I saw my father, in shackles. Chiron?" His voice groggy and weak. "Lord Apollo!" "My last gift to my daughter. She is the one." He said quickly before the message cut off. I started crying. "Percy get Rachel! We need to issue a quest! Now!" Chiron said. Percy ran off. He put a supportive hand on my shoulder. "Lord Apollo is a strong willed god. He will be fine." Rachel came around the corner being dragged by Percy huffed, out of breath. "Well prophet, prophesize!" She closed her eyes. Green surrounded us. Rachel Spoke.

_ "Children of a song;_

_With the key to a hatred of centuries comes along;_

_With a girl who works with Steel;_

_With a gift you can't touch, but can feel;_

_Too find the god that has vanished;_

_Find his daughter who has been garnished."_

No POV

"Emily, you have been chosen to take this quest, do you except?" "Yes. I want Lend to come." "The prophecy detects 4. You must pick two others." "Will and Nyssa." "Alright. I guess you will not be attending school this fall?" "I'm just missing High School Orientation." Gather your things." "Alright." "And Emily?" "Yes?" "Did Apollo give you anything?" "A small plastic tiara." "Bring it. You were the last Apollo child brought in, and that was Apollo's last appearance." "Alright." She packed a bag full of spare clothes, ambrosia, and nectar. She twisted her hair in a bun and slipped on her bracelets. She turned to leave and saw her silver tiara hanging on the hook above her bed. She grabbed it and fashioned it into her hair crooked. (Like Avril Lavigne in Smile music video.) She was wearing her camp half blood shirt and jean shorts with a polka dot lace on the bottom. (I love these shorts!) She walked over to Will who was finishing up his pack. "Ready to go Bro?" "I guess." They walked up to the hill. Lend and Nyssa were there. Also standing there were 2 friends. Sapphire and Dylin. "We have received word from your parents. You will have 5 days and 4 nights to find Apollo before the Arts are lost." Sapphire said. Dylin took a stone necklace off his neck and put it on Emily. "It was a gift from my mother. She had Hypnos make it. It will if worn at night, keep you awake. Anyone can wear it. But, you can't wear it nonstop. Your body natural needs sleep. So use it quick." Dylin said. "Thanks guys." "And beware; with only one god of the sun, the earth shall grow colder. The balance has been broken. Not only will the arts be lost if you fail, the sun will lose its heat." Sapphire said. "Call us if anything comes up." Dylin said. "We will, and thank you." Emily said hugging them. They got in Will's car. He had it as a Fiat 500. (I don't like this car. But I saw it in a fanfic by the amazing mogo118, and I do not understand cars. So it sticks.) "Can't you make it cooler Will?" Emily asked. "Nyssa likes this, plus someone is 14." "4 months Will. 4 months and I'll be 15." "Oh, 15! I'm so scared!" Will said sarcastically. "Come on Em, calm." Lend said. They sat in the back of the car. "Which way?" The top of the crown gleamed. "Try north." Lend said. They drove like this all day. The sun started top set. They were in Richmond. They pulled up to a small motel. They got two rooms and resided to them. Out of pure exhaustion, they got 2 rooms with one bed each. Lend and Emily were the first to notice this problem. "We're mature, we can handle a bed." "Yeah. Of course." She laid Dylin's necklace on the nightstand and laid down. He laid next to her. "Could you sing? Not loud, just a soft melody?" "Alright." She started a small lullaby. He dozed off and she kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, my Lend." She whispered. Will walked in to see Emily and Lend sleeping. "Hey Nys?" "Yeah?" "Didn't Leo give you one of those belts that can produce any tool for your birthday?" "Yeah, why?" "Can you summon an air horn?" "You are so mean. Yeah, give me a sec." She pulled one out. Will covered his ears as well as Nyssa. He hit the button and they jolted up. She hit her wrist bands and they turned into her bow and she pointed it at Will. "Will? What the Hades?" He started laughing. "Whatever. So we checked out where we are. Were in Maryland." "What town?!" Lend demanded. "Um, Annapolis. Why?" "Give me 50 cents." Nyssa handed him two quarters. "What's going on?" He ran to the phone booth out front. He shoved the quarters in and dialed a number. They couldn't hear what he was saying. He came back with a smirk. "What was that about?" "I just figured out our next step." "Which is?" "Do any of you get seasick?" "No, but why? We can't go on water. Poseidon territory." "Don't worry. I'll be ok." "Alright. Where are we going?" "Let's go. I'll need to show you where to go Will." "Alright. Come on." They got in the Fiat 500. Lend sat in the passenger seat and directed Will to the shore line. "Why are we here? Don't children of Athena have water phobias?" "One, no we don't, two it's hydrophobia, three, and my dad lives here." Emily smiled oddly. "What do you two know that we don't?" Nyssa asked. "You'll see." They pulled up to a dock. A shack was there. They parked and Lend said. "Try to make your car not looked at. Turn it into a van or something. And this is a monster hotspot, so I suggest not being in CHB tee shirts." Lend said. They changed in the now changed car. Emily was wearing a track tee shirt and her short shorts. Lend wore a polo and kakis, Will wore a yellow shirt and kakis and Nyssa wore Capri's and a muscle shirt. Lend reached up and took a key from the gutter. He unlocked his door. There were scattered ideas everywhere. A man, early 30's, was working on a design. "Hey dad." "Lend? Lend! I haven't seen you in so long." "Yeah, 4 years, 8 months, 7 days and 15 hour, exactly. Lend said. "You always reminded me of your mother." "Thanks. I need Wisdom." "It's time?" "Yeah." Now Emily joined everyone else in a confused expression. "So Lend. Who are your friends?" "This is Nyssa, Daughter of Hephaestus, Her Boyfriend Will, son of Apollo, and his sister and my amazing, beautiful girlfriend, Emily." Emily turned red. "Well, hello, I'm Alexander." "Like Alexander the Great?" "Yeah, you got a history buff, don't you Lend." "Oh yeah." "So who is Wisdom, and isn't that Athena's owl's name?" "Yes, and Wisdom was named after my mother's bird, but isn't her. Come on out." He led the group after his father who had walked out a screen door. They walked on the beach and stood out was a dock. They walked past a ton of boats, and they stopped at one. It looked like a pirate ship. Wooden and large. "Wisdom." "Wisdom is a boat?" "Yeah. When I was born, my mother left me, and plans for a boat. So I have been working on the sense I was 4." "It's beautiful." Nyssa said. "Yeah. It's mine." "So son, this is the big quest your mother planned for? It looks like your leading a pretty good team." "Actually, this is Emily's quest." "Interesting." They walked up the ramp and explored the ship. "This is beautiful Lend." Emily said. "Not compared to you." "Shut up." She wacked his arm. Will rode his car on the ship and they made their departure. "So your Athena's son and the son of a boat maker, and you love the water?" "Yes." "This is crazy! Next you'll be saying spiders are adorable!" Will said. "No way! Spiders are spawns of Hades! There so nasty! And did you know over 34,000 are known!" "Chill man." "Wait, I hear something!" Will said suddenly. "I hear it too!" Emily said. "Hear what?" "Singing." The children of Apollo said at the same time. "Singing? Can't be that bad." "No, this is bad. It's Sirens." "Why aren't you jumping off the boat then?" "Sirens wait to draw you in when you are close, so they can eat you. Were too far away." "Aright. So we're probably 2 hours away. We need a plan." Nyssa said. "I already have one. Em, have you seen Phantom of the opera?" "Parts." "Seriously? Were so watching that when we get back, anyway. Did you see the par where the girl sings that epicly high note when the phantom takes her to his home?" "The 'Sing to me!' Part! I love that song!" "Well you will need to out sing the Sirens. Can you sing that note?" "I think. I probably could deafen someone." "We'll be fine." "Why can't Will do it? Last time someone tried out singing the Sirens, it was Orpheus. And he was a dude!" "Son of The muses and Apollo, plus he had a chick voice. So you need to do this. I can't sing that high." "I don't know." Lend kissed her, full on the lips. "Spark, now were about 20 minutes away. You will need to hold that note out as long as possible. Try to take little breaths. Too long of a breath and we could be over the edge." "Real supportive." "I know right?" Lend smiled. They got close. Will helped her build up. "Come on Emily!" They chanted. She sang. It was high, higher than any of them could get. Will said as she took a quick breath. "Sing my angel of music!" He said sounding like the Phantom. Emily smiled and sang higher and louder. "Sing my angel" She went even higher. "Sing for me!" She again went higher. "Sing my Angel!" She continued to elevate in volume. "Sing for me!" Will screamed. She hit an incredible high note at the end. They had past the Sirens. "That was amazing!" Will said. "Don't make me do that again." Emily said her voice raggedy. "It is affecting us faster, we need to find Apollo." Emily whispered. "Em, I'll keep us going. Go take a nap." She nodded and left. The crown that was in front of Lend dimmed and the shine turned off. "I guess we can't go anywhere. You guys go to bed. I need to do some work." Lend said. He slipped Dylin's moonstone around his neck. He walked past the rooms he heard a gentle voice trying to sing. "'I'm at a Payphone…'" Her voice cracked and squeaked. (I did this when I lost my voice.) She grunted before trying again with the same results. He knocked on the door gently. She opened it. "Lend. Hey." "Hey, how's your voice?" "Not good." "Do you want some nectar?" "I don't think nectar will help, I pressed my voice too much. The arts are dying, and I used too much energy. We have to find my father." She said I a weak voice. "Ok. I need to do some maps, do you want to help?" He asked his girlfriend. "Sure." She followed him to his room. She observed the many maps. "I always thought it was weird how Athena and Poseidon both favor me, Athena, because she is my mother and Poseidon because I can navigate the seas." "Enemies always have similarities. You are the key." "The key! Em, the prophecy says, With the key to a hatred of centuries comes along, a hated of centuries? Athena and Poseidon's forever war and the key..." "Is you. So I didn't just choose you because you're my boyfriend." "You chose me because of my incredibly awesome looks and charm, and my extreme intellect." He said. "Oh, so I invited an Aphrodite son?" "Shut up." She laughed, but it turned into a yawn. She blinked for a long time. He picked her up and carried her to his bed. She wrapped her arms around him. He laid her down and kissed her reviled forehead. She smiled. He walked back to his work. She woke up to the sun hitting her, but it wasn't that warm bright feeling she usually felt. She got up. She looked around to notice she wasn't in her room, she was in Lend's. "Morning." Lend said at the desk. "Did you stay up all night?" "Yeah."He held up the moonstone. "Ok, so where are we?" "North Carolina." He said. "Really?" " Yeah. Pulled into the dock this morning. Hey could you call camp? We haven't checked in." "Alright, I have to talk to Sapph anyway." She walked onto the top of the boat and saw a small rainbow in the sea foam. She dropped it and said. "Oh Iris, goddess of rainbows. Message Sapphire Bright. Camp Half Blood." The sea created her message. Sapphire and Dylin were kissing when the message sent. She coughed dramatically. They broke apart, both very red. "Sapphire, I need to talk to you." She said to Sapphire. "Alright. Dylin, I'll see you at Breakfast?" "Alright. Bye." He walked out of the cabin. "Sup?" "Have you noticed it has been getting colder?" "Besides it being autumn? Yeah, it's the overbalance. The heat is being overpowered by Artemis and Selene's powers. Nico keeps yelling at Katie Gardner, saying her sister is with Demeter, so it shouldn't be cold. He thinks Demeter will hear him though Katie, but all I expect is major pranking from her boyfriend inflicted on the kid." "Right. So we are in North Carolina. I am still not sure what we are up against, or where were going." "How did you get there in Will's lame car? And what's wrong with your voice?" "Were in Lend's boat, and I out sang the Sirens." She took a drink off the counter and did a spit take. (I love spit takes. Too funny!) "Lend has a boat? Athenians have water phobias! And out sang a siren?" "Lend is special. And actually, I think there were 3 sirens." "Hades girl! Wish I could have seen it." "No, you wouldn't." "Yeah, I wouldn't." "Sapphire! Why aren't the flowers growing, what is with the cold front? We need to harvest the strawberries." Said a Demeter girl. "Look, we have a team sent to fix it. We can't do much. Try moving some over by my cabin. It generates the sun's rays. It should get you enough heat for the harvest." Sapphire said to the girl. "Thanks, I'll tell Katie." She left. "I have to go Em, hope you feel better. You need to find Apollo soon. Or much worse than some plants not growing will happen." "Thanks for the tip." She ran her hand through the message. She found Lend. "We have problems. Camp is freezing over. We need to find my father." "What are the campers doing?" "Sapph is plating the crops by her cabin to keep them warm." "Smart. She's a real leader." "Yeah." She touched the crown and it glowed brighter. Lend turned the Wheel. They continued sailing. They ended up putting coats on it was getting colder. They finally stopped driving (right use?) and docked for the night. Lend led Emily to her room. She hugged him tight. "Are we going to find him?" "I don't know." "I thought Athenians knew everything." "We know what is proven. I have no idea if we will even make it to wherever were going to go. Estimating the temperature of the sun's decreasing, we have about 4 days till all Hell freezes over." "Alright." She laid down and fell asleep.

Emily PoV

I was in a cage. "Some sun god! You think your daughter can find you? You knew this was coming and you left her what? A plastic crown and a puny arrow set? You are pathetic Apollo." I looked up to see a beautiful woman. Her night black hair was flowing to her ankles. Her pale skin reflected off it. She looked just like Dylin. Except her Eyes were black. She felt evil, while Selene and Dylin shined kindness. "Oh Apollo, brought her here to witness your captor? Poor thing, you can't defeat me. I am Nyx! Goddess of Night. Nothing will defy darkness." "She is not your battle Nyx!" Said a weak voice. I turned to see Apollo, covered in old incor. He was dirty, his blonde hair brown from the dirt and mess. "Why Nyx?" I said, my voice alive again. "Why else? This modernize time, everyone loves the sun! They need to see night!" "How did you capture Apollo?" "He can't say no to a pretty face." She beamed. I seriously hated this goddess more and more." Oh, did I hit something there? You brat, nothing can stop me!" "You already said that. And I doubt it." "You are forgetting you are dreaming, when you awaken, you will be that shy girl who doesn't even have her voice! How will you defeat me? You can't even stand up for yourself at school!" "Shut up! I am tired of it! Yeah, I'm the shy girl, but that doesn't mean anything to this. My friends know me as the girl who does everything and doesn't tick off the people I shouldn't. But I am much more complex. Now either releases my father, or when we find you I will get him back myself." "Oh I am so scared. Brat! I am older than all the gods! I am not afraid of some 14 year old girl trying to get her daddy back. If you want to fight, I am in Florida, In the SunChips abandon factory." I woke up with a jolt. The sun was shining. I touched my throat, it was still sore. I couldn't sing yet. I will need to rest my voice. Lend knocked on my door. "Hey, how you are you doing?" "Nightmare. I know where my father is though." "Where?" "Florida, at the old abandoned SunChips factory." "Wow, how'd you find out?" "His captor told me." "Who is it?" "Nyx." "Really?" "Yeah, she wants night to concur the world." "Jez." "Yeah. So where are we?" "Were about to cross the border into Florida. Were docked for now. We can swoop in, grab Apollo and get out." "No." "No?" "Yes, no. I need to fight her." "Em, your voice is hardly back, how can you fight a goddess?" "I have you, and Will and Nyssa. We will figure it out." "I don't know Em." "Then drop me off at the port." "Emily." "What?" "Gods." He put his hand to his face. "Whatever Lend, call me when mommy tells you what to do." She walked out. He went to follow her, but she slammed the door shut. She walked down the ramp onto shore. She turned and took a walk into a filled crowd. Lend threw the closest thing to him, which was a book. The spine snapped. The old paperback book with the purple cover laid on the ground. On the cover was Perseus, not Jackson original Perseus, holding Medusa's head. 'Tales of the Greek Heroes.' He picked it up. He smiled at the bends and wrinkles of the old cover. He held it in his hands. "Emily, crazy, stupid, beautiful, sweet, Emily." He read the back and smiled. "You probably know more than me." He smiled. He got up and walked to the door. He walked to Emily's door and knocked on it gently. It opened, never a good thing. She was gone. Her stuff all there, just not her. "Hey Will, where's Emily?" "She said she was taking a walk. She left about 10 minutes ago. Why?" "We had a fight. Watch the boat, I won't be long." He ran off the boat and saw the mass of people. "If I was the daughter of Apollo, where would I be?" He pushed though the people. An old woman grabbed his arm. "Are you looking for a girl, I'd say 5 foot 3, brown hair, looking quite angry?" "Yes, have you seen her?" "Yes. She went up to the hillside. I told her it is true serenity, with its thousands of bluebells and sights." "Yep, that's where she is. Thank you." "Call me Eirene." He smiled and ran towards the field. He saw the small purple flowers covering the field. It was green and beautiful. In the middle sat Emily. She looked down at the docks below. He sat down next to her. "I'm sorry." She hugged her knees. He took her hand in his. She didn't argue. "Can you look at me?" She turned her head silently towards him. "There are my blue eyes." She cracked a small smile. "And there's my smile." "What if we fail?" She whispered. "Were not going to. Look, a sunset. Isn't it pretty?" "It may be the last time we see one." She mumbled. He pulled out her book. "See this. It may seem broken and beat, it may seem weakless and stupid. But as you open it, it holds stories of the greatest heroes, stories of beating the odds and saving the day. That's the same I see with you. A shy shell, a girl who doesn't see worth in herself, but when she opens her pages, can do anything. She can save the day, she is the heroine. Except, she doesn't end like a book, she continue to another day." She blinked a tear away. She unlatched her arms from her knees and hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered to him. They laid back in the flowers. He took her hand and pulled it to his lips and kissed it. "Come on. We need to get back to the boat." He stood up and helped her up. They walked down the hill and boarded the boat. He walked her to her room. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I love you." She said. "I love you too." She softly closed the door. He walked back to the captions quarters. His bed called to him and he laid down.

Lend PoV

I woke up in a library. I saw my Mother reading a small purple book. "Mother?" "Yes, my Lend." "Why am I here?" "I am here to say your plan will fail." "What?" "Nyx isn't the type of goddess to let something slip under her nose." "So will Emily's plan work?" "I am not the prophet god, I have no idea." "Why are you reading that?" "It was not a part of my collection, I saw it in her stuff and I produced a copy, plus I wanted this conversation to be most comfortable with you." "Thank you." "I actually like her Lend." "She is an amazing girl mother." "I can see this." "Why me? Why was I set in motion here?" "If you are suggesting I planned this all, including your birth, you are mistaken." "So you happen to fall in love with a sailor? A follower of Poseidon?" "Yes!" "Please mother. I do not wish to have a difficult relationship with you, but I need to know the true. Am I your pawn? Am I that chess piece sent out to be sacrificed in the end?" "No Lend. I would never do that. After you were born, I was instructed by Apollo that he sensed an importance to his daughter as well as my newest son, you. So I left plans for a great ship, and I left. So no, I had no reselection of setting you up to do this. I loved your father, and I love you." My dream shifted. I was in a golden temple. I looked down to see the floor replaced with clouds. There was a girl in yellow robes bowing her head to a blond man. The girl raised her head and a bronze charm bounced up. "Sapphire?" The girl turned. "Lend what are you doing here?" "Me? What about you?" "My father has called upon me to assist him try to keep the earth warm, you guys are taking too long." She said. She looked completely different. Her blonde hair was braided with gold lace intertwined into it, she was in a yellow tunic, covered by her robe and she glowed slightly. "Why are you glowing?" "My father has bestowed upon me temporary immortality so I do not die when assisting him with the sun. I must ask again, why are you here?" She asked. "I'm in a dream." "Alright." "Lord Helios, how do we defeat Nyx?" "You hold the key. The child of sun was gifted with her destiny. Come Sapphire, it is time to raise the sun." "Good luck Lend." Sapphire said before climbing into the chariot behind her father. I woke up with a jolt.

No PoV

Lend quickly got up and grabbed a coin and summoned an Iris message. He called Dylin. His night black hair covered his face. "Dylin! Get up!" He screeched. Dylin shot up. "I'm up Sapph." "Dylin. Sapph is gone." "What are you talking about?" "Look up." He looked at the sun and saw two passengers in the sun chariot. "Why?" "She was summoned by her father to help make up for lost heat by Apollo being gone." "And she didn't say goodbye?" "She is coming back Dylin. She was given temporary Immortality so she could complete her task. She will return when we do." "Do all the gods report to Olympus after their duties are done?" Dylin asked. "Yeah. What are you thinking?" "Helios reporting home from duty." "She should be there. Go after your mother enters the skies." He said to Dylin. "Alright. Thanks for the heads up. Are you any closer?" "We're going to get Apollo back, tonight." "You better. Sapphire doesn't belong in the sky. And I will kill you myself is she is summoned again before this quest is complete." "Alright." He said, swiping his hand though the message. He walked by Emily's room and she was sleeping peacefully." He walked in and laid next to her. He looked at her. She was so beautiful, her messy brown hair, her sparking blue/hazel eyes, her ability to get excited over the smallest thing, her laugh, even if she hates it, the way she can get so annoyed with her bangs. He touched her face and moved a strand of hair out of her eyes. She smiled at his touch. He gently got up and walk out of the room. He looked up to see Sapphire again, it was hard, but he spotted the 17 year old girl next to her father. He felt the room heat up, but only by a few degrees. Emily walked in. She stretched out. "Morning." She whispered. "Hey. I had a dream." "Does it help?" "Somewhat. I had two. One with my mother and one with, Sapph." "Tell me Sapph!" "She was summoned by her father to pull the Sun chariot with him. She is in the sky with him. She was bestowed temporary Immortality." "Oh my Gods." "Yeah. I messaged Dylin. He is ticked. Helios told me you are the chosen one. My mother said similar stuff. She said that the quest was destined from the day we were born. And she likes you." "Good. I have the mother's approval." "Yes." They laughed for a minute. "Dylin said if we don't finish this quest today, before sunrise, I will die." "Did Rachel or one of my siblings tell him that?" "No, Dylin told me that. He will if I don't prevent Sapphire from going back into the sky tomorrow. Which means we have to hurry." He gave a weak laugh. She left to change. She came back in jeans and a baggy tee shirt. "Are you ready to face Nyx?" "No." She said giving a weak laugh, which died. They docked the boat and began walking. She rested the tiara on her head. She shifted the bracelets on her wrist. She walked though the people and made her way to the factory. Lend, Will and Nyssa followed her. She stood in the center, which was dimly lit, everything else was dark. She stood alone in the dark. "This is it." She mumbled. "How could this be it?" Lend asked. "I know it's here! It was in my dream! Plus he crown let me here!" "We must be I the wrong building, or maybe Nyx sent the crown to mislead you?" Lend suggested. She threw the crown against the ground. "This is hopeless." She said. Just then a crashing noise was heard and a large cage fell on Lend, Nyssa and Will. "Smart standing in the dark." Nyx's poisonous voice said. The lights flickered and she saw her father, out cold in the corner of the room. "I see you discarded Daddy's little gift?" "Glitz and misleading isn't my style." Emily said back. "Emily, put on the crown!" Lend yelled. "Oh hush boy, the ladies are talking." Nyx said, and with a swipe of her had, sent the cage into the shadows and she couldn't hear them anymore. She carefully picked up the piece of plastic. She rested it on her head, not crooked, straight, like it should be. Nothing happened. "Thanks Apollo! We were sent for days to lose because a silly piece of plastic didn't work?!" "Sing." He whispered. "You can't sing girl." "But with the help of the music god, I can." "Impossible, he can barely move!" "But he doesn't need to. He gave it to me. Did you think you could really capture an Olympian just by the flip of your hair?" She sang her high note one again. It was harder without Will leading her on. She felt warmth. She looked up to see a bright light glowing above her. She continued the note, longer then she could usually do. "No, you can't! You're just some mortal child!" She grabbed her bow and arrows and repeatedly shot the goddess. Her eyes glowed yellow. She raised an entire octave. The goddess disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Emily stopped singing. She ran to her father and sang a softer, lower, melody. His body started repairing itself and his clothing turned to its brightness. His hair turned back to its stunning blonde. He opened his eyes. Blue. She closed her eyes and opened them and all the lights turned on. She saw the cage her friends were locked in and she opened it. They stared in awe. Apollo stood up. "My dear. Thank you. Your destiny was fulfilled today. And how I like seeing you a blonde, I think I will let you return to your regular form." She gave him a questionable look. Lend held up his sword. Emily's hair was long and blonde, her eyes yellow and a large gold crown rested on her head. She also glowed yellow. She squeaked. She was ravishing. Apollo took the crown in his hands and gently lifted it off her head. Her hair resided from its incredible length and darkened to her natural brown. Her eyes dimmed to her blue and she stopped glowing. She lost her balance from the loss of the power, but Lend caught her and helped her balance on her feet. Apollo rested the crown on his head. "You have done well my daughter." "Thank you father." "And you, son, Nyssa, and Lend. Thank you all. As a service of my forever gratitude, I wish to grant you each a gift." Apollo said with a wonderful smile on his face. "Lord Apollo, can you restrict Will's car from turning into a Fiat 500, that car is so lame!" Nyssa asked. "You said you liked it!" "Yeah, I lied. I only said it because I thought it was your only car." Nyssa laughed. "Your wish in granted dear. "Father," Will said. "I wish to have my healing abilities advanced. Not extreme like Asclepius, just better. I want to help people." "Alright my son. Your wish is granted." "Lord Apollo. My only wish is to have your daughter. I don't mean marriage. But I do love her." "I don't have to be a god to fulfill that." He laughed. Emily looked at her father. "My dear, you may speak your wish now." "I do not care for a wish. I have all I need." She said bowing her head. "Well, I cannot let your quest come unrewarding. He touched her head and another crown grew. "This is actual plastic." He joked. She smiled. "Thank you." She said. They rode back to camp. Night had fallen. Dylin messaged Lend. "You did it man!" He said hugging Sapphire's shoulder. She was still in her ceremonial tunic, but a tired look on her face. "Good we congratulated them and such, now can we go to bed?" She asked, exhausted. "Yes." "And I think technically I can call you Walking Sun, miss 'I flew the sun chariot.'" Will taunted. She -. (I'll let you decide what she did, swore, flipped him off; really, I am too lazy to think of a real reason.) When they got to camp, they were cheered by the camp. Lend walked Emily to her cabin. Before she entered, he pushed her gently against the wall and they shared a sweet kiss.


End file.
